Problem: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.95\overline{6} = {?}}$
Solution: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}1000x &= 956.6666...\\ 100x &= 95.6666...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${900x = 861}$ ${x = \dfrac{861}{900}} $ ${x = \dfrac{287}{300}} $